Kai
by Namikaze-Row
Summary: 7


It was normal day on Sabaody Archipelago for the Dark King Slivers D. Rayleigh. He was sitting in a cell waiting to be sold in a human auction house. The same thing he has been doing for the last 4 years ever since his friend and captain Gol D. Rodger was executed. He would allow himself to be captured by slavers and the sold to the highest bidder. That night when everyone is asleep he would escape after robbing them of everything they are worth. Then spend the next few months gambling, drinking, and having fun until he runs out of money and starts all over again.

While waiting for the auction to start the next day, he notices the guards dragging in a young boy that is knock out. After they put him in the cell with Rayleigh they clam they will have a full house with lots of nobles as they are leaving. A few hours latter the young boys awakes and starts to freak out when he realizes where they are in a cell.

"Hey boy calm down" Rayleigh said tired of hearing the boy yell and cry. The boy told him to shut the hell up and then tried to squeeze through the cell bars. Tired of watching the boy Rayleigh grabbed the boy by his shirt and sat him on the bench.

"Ok kid, just sit there calm down for know." Rayleigh said, looking over the kid to make sure he was not injured anywhere. After a what felt like hours to him the boy was calm down, figured he would talk to the kid to pass time so he asked the kid his name.

"I am Fox D. Kai." the kid said as he was staring at the floor. If he had been looking at Rayleigh he would have been seen his eyes widen for a split second before his face went back to a blank look on it.

"My name is Rayleigh." he said as he sat back against the wall to reliaxe.

As the kid started looking around at all the other people in the cells surrounding them he noticed they all had collars like the one he was wearing. Grabbing at it, he felt his hands slapped away from the collar.

"Don't mess with the collar Kai, it might cause it to explode." said Rayleigh while looking at him with his eyes shadow by his hair to make sure the boy understood the problem it could cause.

"So Kai, can you tell me how you where caught by the slavers?" asked Rayleigh.

So Kai explained that his uncle worked as a ship coater and sometimes he would take him to work when there was nobody to watch him. He would teach him about different types of ships and show him how he coats them. But today when he finished the ship he was working on he went to let the captain know and to get paid. The captain told him that he was not going to pay him, instead he was going to sell him and me to one of the auction houses. As my uncle started fighting I was grabbed by one of the crew members. My uncle hit the captain and started to run attach the person who held me. But before he could get to me the captain shot him in the back. When I yelled for my uncle I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck the next thing I remember was waking up here. The kid said as tears started leaking from his eyes.

Rayleigh closed his eyes as he padded the boy on the back waiting on him to stop crying he thought about how he can help the kid.

"Tell me Kai, have you thought about what you want to do when you grow up? Are you going to stay on this here on this island or are you going to travel the world." he asked wanting to know if he might be able to pass on his knowledge. This is something he had thought about since his captain was died. He know he can never let the world government know where he was as they would try to capture and execute him since he was the first mate of the Roger pirates.

Kai thought about it for awhile and when he finally answered Rayleigh had a smile on his face.

"I have always wanted to go out to sea and see the world. I would listen to the crews talk about all the amazing things they have seen and the battles they have fought." Kai said this with a big smile on his face.

"So if you want to travel the seas are you going to do this as a marine or as a pirate?" asked Rayleigh.

"I don't know if I will become a pirate, but I do know that I will not become a marine." Kai said seriously. Well as serious as a kid 5 years old could.

"Well, how about we talk about that latter. It is getting late so lets go to sleep while I figure out how to get us out of here." Rayleigh told him as he took off his cloak. Kai laid down on the bench and Rayleigh covered him with his cloak.


End file.
